


Even Heroes have the Right to Dream

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Double Drabble, Empathy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Steve Rogers lost everyone he ever knew and loved, and even the world in which he once belonged. Perhaps he's not alone.





	Even Heroes have the Right to Dream

Steve leans against the pier, letting old memories resurface.

"Great view," a man approaches, nodding toward the endless city beyond.

"It is," he agrees. "Steve," he holds out his hand. The stranger shakes it and chuckles.

"Oh, I know who you are, Mr. Rogers. Don't think there's many who don't. So… need to talk about it?"

Steve gives him a questioning look.

"I know that look. Worn it enough myself. You've lost everything you've ever known. Even if you're making your new place in the world, that weighs on a person."

"Suppose so."

"Wish you could go back? Home, I mean."

Steve thinks for a moment.

"This world is different. People here are different but not enough. Going back isn't an option. Never was, but still… I don't think I'd be the same person, even if I could. I got people who need me here, now, and a world that still needs saving. It's not always easy but… it _is_ home. Somehow."

"I understand. The world needs heroes. You stepped up."

"Someone always has to. For better or worse."

"I agree," the man says, a wistful, faraway look in his eyes.

"I didn't get your name, friend."

"Clark. Clark Kent."


End file.
